Sin Ti
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Ash descubre un comportamiento inusual en Misty... Así buscará en su pasado para descubrir la verdad.
1. Recuerdos

Nota: Ash tiene 15 años (y alcanzó una buena estatura), Misty 16 y Brock... ehhhh 19? o por ahí.

**RECUERDOS:**

- "Si... seguramente esto funcionar" - pensaba Ash mientras corría en dirección a la nada dentro del bosque... cuando al fin se detuvo fue alcanzado por sus amigos Misty y Brock.

- Ash, ¿Dónde se supone que nos llevaste? - pregunta un poco exaltado Brock.

Ash mantenía silencio, como si no le importara la reacción de Brock, como si esperara algo...

- ...Bueno... no importa... ya es de noche... será mejor que descansemos - terminó por acotar Brock.

- "Como veo, esto tampoco funcionó - Continua Ash en sus cavilaciones - hace tiempo ya que esto sigue igual... Misty no se queja, no opina, no grita... no ríe... es como si no fuera la misma... como si algo la molestara...  
Pero que podrá ser... quizá algo tenga que ver con lo que paso la otra vez... después de todo, posterior a eso que ella esta así... esquiva.  
De esto ya deben ser unos 2 meses... Nos dirigíamos a Ciudad... ciudad... bueno... que me importa el nombre... la cosa es que como es costumbre me apresuré lo más que pude, avanzando lo más rápido hacia el centro Pokémon...

- ¡Ash!... ¡Más despacio! - me gritaba Misty desde la lejanía... ahhh... como extrañ... ¡Ahhh! ¿¡qué estás pensando Ash Ketchum!?...

...Cuando frente mío vi a un tipo... veamos... aparentaba como unos 15 a 16 años... no muy alto... un poco más bajo que yo... pelo como enchochado... y no me acuerdo como vestía... creo que de verde... el cual molestaba, de una forma no muy decente a una joven de edad parecida... un poco rellena, hay que decir...  
A mi no me gusta que se le falte el respeto a nadie... ni Pokémon, ni persona... por tanto con Pikachu intervenimos...

- Oye don Juan... suelta a esa joven - exigí.

- ¿Qué?... y tu quien eres para exigir algo así - amenazó volteándose hacia mi, lo cual fue aprovechado por la chica, la cual se escondió detrás de mi.

En ese momento llegaron Misty y Brock, aunque no vieron nada de lo sucedido, gracias a esto el tipo este se vio imposibilitado para hacer algo...  
La chica, muy agradecida, se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla para posteriormente irse, luego, no se porque o cual razón, Misty avanzó muy indiferente por frente mío, y le pidió disculpas al tipo por si había causado yo alguna molestia... que increíble...

- Yo soy Misty, el es Ash y el hombre de más atrás es Brock - nos presentó Misty.

- Un gusto... Mi nombre es Nicol - mira... si hasta tiene nombre de mujer - y es un gusto conocer mujer tan bella...

- Ay pues gracias - respondió Misty... realmente odio que estos tipos que uno ni conoce haga esa especie de comentarios, me hace recordar al fanfarrón, aunque buen entrenador, Dany y al tal... como se llamaba... ah sí, Rudy... todos con nombre de mujer... que asco.

- Lo que hacía antes de que tu amiguito me interrumpiera - él comentaba a Misty mientras me tiraba un mirada asesina que respondí con gusto - era tratar de invitar a la señorita que acaba de irse a una fiesta de esta noche en la discoteca "Salsa con Jinx" (nombrecito que tiene)...

- Manerita de invitar - intervine irónicamente - yo no sabía que para invitar a alguien se le tocaba...

- ¡Ash, comportarte! - Grito Misty... claro ahí si me gritaba... mientras Brock permanecía indiferente... quisiera que a veces ayudara.

- ... Bueno, de todos modos ¿te gustaría ir Misty? - preguntó osadamente el tipejo ese.

- ¿Yo? bueno... creo que... - y antes de que Misty terminara de responder... 

- Claro que no... mañana tenemos que salir temprano a otra ciudad - intenté con este comentario que no fuera, ya que el tal Nicol me daba mala espina.

- Eso realmente no importa Ash - acota Brock - recuerda que nuestras provisiones se terminaron, así que tenemos que reabastecernos, lo cual lo puedo hacer yo mañana, para salir pasado mañana - A veces Brock debería intervenir, pero en esta oportunidad mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

- Si Ash... - complemento Misty - no seas aburrido... ¿qué tal si vienes también? - Claro... si no podía detenerla, al menos la debía acompañar.... también pude notar la rabia en la mirada de Nicol.

- ¿Verdad que si puede ir, Nicol? - Preguntó Misty al susodicho.

- Claro... - pausó mientras me observaba minuciosamente... finalmente sonrió - a menos que tenga menos de 16 años... si es así no lo dejaran entrar.

Como es de imaginar, no pude ir...  
Ya en la noche, a eso de las 8:00 p.m. mientras nos encontrábamos Misty y yo en el centro Pokémon, más específicamente en la sala donde dormiríamos (supongo que Brock estaba con la enfermera Joy), Misty, aunque usted no lo crea, estaba maquillándose...

- Nunca antes te habías maquillado, Misty - acusé un poco molesto de la situación general.

Misty volteó raudamente hacia mi, y con una mirada difícil de interpretar me dijo...

- Parece que mi Ash esta celoso - mientras sonreía y al parecer coqueteaba.

Creo que en ese momento me sonrojé... bueno... claro, si te dicen cosas así de sorpresa... uno... ustedes saben... no es que me guste... bueno tampoco me desagrada... aunque... yo... ayyyy... mejor dejo de pensar en eso. El punto es que trate de contestarle lo más calmo posible.

- No... es que bueno... la verdad... es que Misty...... no... - creo que no fui muy claro.

- Ay... no seas tonto... - me decía mientras se acercaba a mi - regresaré antes de las 2... - dejó una pausa y continuó - estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi... - cuando ya cruzaba la puerta volteo cerrando uno de sus ojos y se despidió...

Posteriormente llegó Brock...un poco molesto al principio, problemas de falda siempre dice... no hablamos nada importante... bueno... la verdad que entremedio de nuestra conversación...

- Ash... ¿qué te pasa? - interroga Brock.

- ¿Por qué? - no se que tiene Brock que sabe cuando algo me preocupa... pero no me preocupaba tanto... ¡no!... claro que no... ella iba a estar bien... total es Misty... graso error.

- La verdad es que no estas poniendo atención a lo que estamos hablando - respondió Brock.

- Si lo estoy Brock...

- ¿Entonces de que hablamos... Ash?

- Ehhhh.... ¡de Pikachu!

- Error Ash.

- Diablos...

- Vamos Ash... se que estas preocupado por Misty...

- ¡No es así!... - bueno... no es especialidad mía mentir - ah, si Brock, estoy preocupado... es que ese tipo.

- Si Ash, lo se... pero Misty esta lo suficientemente grande para que la anden cuidando... o por lo menos eso siempre dice...

- Está bien...

Dieron las Once en el reloj... hora de dormir. Joy no quería dejar abierto por el peligro que esto representaba... así que yo me quedé en el loby del centro a esperar, acomodado en un sillón. Temí dormirme... Misty me mataría... pero ese no fue el problema... no podía dormir... en cambio Pikachu dormía como un tronco.

Algo en ese momento me llevaba a pensar en mis aventuras... y a darme cuenta que Misty fue una parte más que trascendental en ellas... lo que ahora lamento de no tener... sus consejos, su risa, hasta sus gritos... si, los extrañe durante Hoen... pero sabia que volvería... ahora no se en que va a terminar todo esto...  
Volviendo a la historia... las horas corrían entre mis pensamientos... la última vez que observe el reloj de pared eran las 2:10... y Misty nunca falta a una promesa...  
...2:20 me estaba desesperando...  
...2:30 estaba que despertaba a Brock...  
...2:40 Brock no tiene porque meter sus narices en mis asuntos... perdón en este asunto... no aguanté más y salí a buscarla...

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno... este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic Sin ti... espero que les guste y cualquier comentario en los review... grax... PokemonMaster Toes.


	2. Respuesta

**RESPUESTA...**

...Deambulaba por las calles... no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba ese famoso 'Salsa con Jinx'... es siempre la misma historia con esto de las disco... personalmente no estoy en contra de bailar y divertirse... pero esos lugares se han convertido en un peligro... va cualquier gente como ese Nicol...  
...Bueno, en ese instante divisé al susodicho junto con una pandilla caminando en la calle perpendicular...

- Estaba bastante 'buena' la chica pelirroja que trajiste hoy Nicol - Comentó uno de ellos... odio esos términos.

- Sip - complementaba Nicol - aunque fue más difícil que las demás "víctimas"...

- 'Victima' - interrumpí con un tono de pocos amigos...

- Oh... si es el amiguito de la niñita - respondió a mi aparición Nicol - ¿qué es lo que deseas?...

- Quiero saber donde esta Misty, idiota - ...estaba un poco exaltado... y preocupado... debo admitir que estaba asustado de que podía haberle pasado a Misty... debo empezar a admitir ciertas cosas... y quizás otras más...

- Yo no sé...

Después de esta respuesta del enchochado, me abalancé contra el con toda furia... por su arrogancia en responder...

- No me vengas con cuentos - amenacé - tu la invitaste... ¡y debes saber donde demonios está!

Al parecer el tipo fue intimidado por esa reacción o algo así... me indicó el sitio donde estaba esa disco y me dijo que Misty había partido un poco antes que él, aunque el tipo tartamudeaba... fui de inmediato a esa disco... de ahí seguiría un camino directo al centro... la encontraría, si no es que hubiera llegado ya al centro...  
Creí todo arreglado, pero arribé al centro Pokémon como a las 3:05 a.m. y no estaba... salí de nuevo para poder allarla...  
Buscaba y buscaba... por cada rincón... por cada lugar... desesperación... temor... vacío... angustia...  
Cuando al pasar cerca de un puentecillo en el parque de la ciudad sentí algo así como un sollozo, y mire debajo... para mi alegría era Misty... pero sus ropas estaban maltratadas... como si hubiera forcejeado con alguien... ese idiota de Nicol ¡lo mató si lo encuentro de nuevo!... estaba sentada, con cabeza gacha en sus rodillas y cubiertas por sus brazos...

- Misty... - pronuncié casi en susurro. Ella me miró directo a la cara... todo el tonto maquillaje estaba desparramado... sus ojos y expresión no reflejaban la alegría común, sino algo distinto... ¿dolor?; ¿pena?; ¿angustia?... no sabría decir... 

- Ash... - decía mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi pecho... me tomo por sorpresa... nunca la había visto tan... tan... ¿frágil?... no lloró... sino hasta que posé mi mano derecha en su cabeza, posterior a eso no hizo más que llorar y llorar...  
Ese Nicol si tenía que ver algo con esto... yo no respondería de mi mismo...

No me atrevía a decir nada, no hasta que dejara de llorar, lo cual ocurrió después de un rato... pero cuando iba a dirigirme a ella, su dedo interrumpió el discurso que iba a formular...

- Por favor - suplicó con un tono triste mientras me miraba otra vez - no me preguntes nada sobre esta noche... ¿de acuerdo?.

No podía objetar ante eso... asentí con la cabeza y ella me abrazó con su cabeza esta vez sobre mi hombro.

Y desde ese momento, Misty ha mantenido esta aptitud... silenciosa, llana, indiferente en cierto modo... Brock dice que es cosa de mujeres... que se le pasará... pero que sabe él de mujeres, si siempre lo rechazan...  
Misty... estos 2 meses han sido un infierno, me siento sólo, vacío, sin vida... ¡¿cómo me puede afectar tanto?!... es... es... es como estar... como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado..."

- ...Sin ti... - pronuncia Ash al aire en la medianía del bosque.

- Ash... ¿qué tanto te mantienes ahí? - interroga Brock - es hora de dormir.

- "bueno... - Ash piensa - esta es otra de las cosas que cambió... antes Misty y yo dormíamos prácticamente juntos... suena raro eso... en cambio ahora su saco de dormir se ubica todas las noches a varios metros del mío".

Misty se acerca al medio del campamento... toma su mochila y como si nada se la lleva al otro extremo para acomodarse. Pero en este distraído movimiento deja caer algo...  
Ash recoge este instrumento desconociendo totalmente que es... pero algo sintió al tomarlo... mira a Misty como para entregárselo, pero el miedo lo consumió... mira a Brock, pero el mencionado ya se encuentra acurrucado en su saco.

- ...Supongo que mañana veré que hago con esto... - y al pronunciar tal cosa en voz baja, guarda el objeto en su bolsillo para luego recostarse e intentar dormir... algo que no consigue desde hace mucho.

A la mañana siguiente Ash y compañía logran llegar a una ciudad bastante grande, y como de costumbre se dirigen primeramente al centro Pokémon. Ash ofrece el encargarse de los Pokémon de todos y llevarlos con la enfermera Joy, Brock pasa los Pokémon a Ash, pero Misty...

- Los míos están bien - responde lo más seca posible y se retira.

Ash busca explicación en los ojos de Brock (bueno... en la cara de Brock), pero lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros, y luego seguir a la chica de los pelos de zanahoria.  
Ash baja la mirada y se dirige con los Pokémon suyos y de Brock con la enfermera...

Joy como siempre lo atiende gentilmente, como a todos los entrenadores que pasan por el centro, Ash le pasa a todos los Pokémon que lleva consigo... pero recuerda algo.

- Joy... disculpe... ¿usted sabe qué es esto? - interroga Ash sacando un objeto blanco y alargado de su bolsillo.

La enfermera toma el objeto... y se sorprende bastante.

- Ash, ¿dónde conseguiste esto? - pregunta Joy.

- Es... se le cayó a una amiga - responde tímidamente el entrenador.

Joy medita observando al joven...

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - desconfía un poco la joven de pelo rosa. 

Ash accede a contarle, sin detalles, lo sucedido hace 2 meses... se denota un pesar en sus palabras.

- Y dime - cuestiona Joy - ¿Quieres mucho a esa amiga tuya?

- "¿Qué si la quiero? - medita Ash en sus adentros con un deje de asombro en su expresión facial - yo... pero ¿por qué debe hacer ese tipo de preguntas?... que le incumbe... pero necesito saber sobre el objeto, parece importante... además ya es hora de encarar algunas cosas... ya no soy un niño..."

- Si Joy... - responde finalmente algo calmado - la quiero.

Un tono muy honesto se denoto en sus palabras...

- Eso esta bien - dice Joy - ya que necesitara todo el apoyo y el cariño posible... si es de tu amiga esto, claro esta... Ash, esto es un test de embarazo... y podrás imaginar que significa este + que vez aquí.

Ash queda totalmente paralizado ante tan sorpresiva respuesta...

- "Em... emba... ra... zada... embarazada... ¿Misty? - cuestionaba Ash desde adentro - ............... o sea que... ese tipo... 'víctima'... ella... los comentarios... - cambia a una expresión totalmente sería y sale corriendo, mientras la enfermera Joy le implora calma desde ya la lejanía - Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡¡¡Maldiciiiión!!!, ese idiota me las pagará, si lo encuentro... si lo llegó a encontrar......... pero que pienso... Misty... debo hablar con ella..."

- ¡Misty! - comienza a llamarla Ash por el pasillo - ¿dónde estás? ¡Mistyyy!..

Pero choca directamente con alguien...

- Disculpe señor - rogaba Ash - yo sólo... ¿Brock?

- Hola Ash... - responde dejadamente el mensionado.

- Brock ¿dónde esta...?

- ¿Misty? - interrumpe Brock a Ash - a eso vengo... ella dijo que tenía algo importante en ciudad celeste y...

- ¡¿Qué?! Brock... por donde...

- En la estación del este - parecía que ambos leyeran sus mentes - y te dejó esta nota...

Ash corre a toda marcha hacia la estación...

--- Carta de Misty ---

Ash.

Primero que todo quiero disculparme por como te traté todo este tiempo, la verdad estoy en algo muy difícil. Ahora tengo que regresar a ciudad celeste... no preguntes porque... cree me que esto es más complicado para mi. La verdad te agradezco que hayas sido mi mejor amigo... y quizá más que eso. Sigue con tu viaje y cumple tu sueño, yo siempre te apoyaré... Adiós Ash... Creo que esta vez no nos veremos nunca más...

--- Fin Carta ---

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICI"N!!!!!!!! - grita Ash con toda sus fuerzas mientras corre desesperadamente...

En otro lugar, el último tren de la semana con un destino muy, muy lejano se prepara para partir. En su ventana, una joven de cabellos anaranjados mira desconsoladamente hacia afuera, emitiendo un susurro melancólico y desesperanzador... _"Es para mejor_..."

El tren comienza su marcha, lenta como si fuera un carro fúnebre que lleva a su pasajero a su cruel destino... pero estrepitosamente se detiene, provocando la caída de muchos pasajeros...

- ¡Oye tu! - se escucha gruñir al maquinista - ¡Tonto niño de la gorra, sale de ahí! ¡no ves que casi te atropello!

Una esperanza irracional se dibuja en el interior de la chica pelirroja... empujando a uno y a otro en su pasar logra llegar fuera del tren, comprobando efectivamente que el chico de la gorra subía al anden...

- Misty...

- Ash...

... En un solitario café, se encuentran 2 jóvenes silenciosos en una mesa de un bello balcón...

- Ash... yo...

- Misty, lo sé - el joven coloca el extraño artefacto blanco con un signo + sobre la mesa.

Misty no aguanta más el llanto, pero una mano que se posa sobre la de ella parece impedírselo.

- Misty - Ash continua - yo sé que esto es muy difícil... - el joven toma una pausa - en tu carta dijiste que yo soy más que un amigo para ti... pues tu eres más que mi amiga también... no sabes lo sólo que me sentí estos 2 meses... y no soportaría estar así más tiempo...

- ... este tonto... este tonto embarazo - susurra Misty casi inaudible.

- ¡No digas eso!... ese niño no tiene la culpa... ni tratemos tampoco de buscar culpables... yo se que ese tipo no va a responder, pero yo si lo haré por él...

- pero Ash... tus viajes... tus sueños... no tienes que sacrificarte por mi.

- Misty... en este tiempo me di cuenta que mis viajes, que mis sueños no valen nada si tu no estas ahí para compartirlos, además bien ya merezco un descanso, ya llevó 5 años en esto...

- Pero... - Continua reclamando la chica, un poco insegura.

- Misty... tu eres más importante que todo, y también lo es ese bebé... juró que los protegeré... a ambos.

Como es claro el tipo Nicol desapareció... aunque abusadores (violador es muy fuerte) como aquel deberían de pudrirse en la cárcel...

--- 3 años después ---

- Pikachu, ¡acábalo! - ordena un joven que seguramente bordea los 19 años a su Pokémon, el cual con un ataque trueno termina con su contrincante.

- Y dígame Ash Ketchum- interroga una de los tantos periodistas que rodean al joven - ¿qué comenta de esta victoria en el campeonato, y estar perfilándose como uno de los maestros Pokémon más jóvenes en la historia?.

- Bueno... - responde Ash un poco nervioso - la verdad no se que decir... yo...

- Ash - interrumpe otro periodista - ¿algún saludo en especial?

- Claro... A mi mamá, espero que estés grabando mamá; al profesor Oak, que me inició en este viaje; a mis amigos, que me han apoyado todo el tiempo; y a mis dos amores...

Se escucha un "Pap" entre toda la gente, que dejan pasar a una niñita de más o menos 2 años, de pelo naranja, dos colitas a ambos lados de la cabeza y ojos azules, la cual se lanza a los brazos del joven entrevistado, mientras una mujer se abraza al último...

- Hola Marina - saluda a la pequeña levantándola y abrazándola; luego mira a los periodistas y dice - a mi hija Marina y a mi esposa Misty, que son toda mi vida.

..."Convertimos esa pesadilla en un sueño... dimos luz a la oscuridad... y ahora todo es perfecto... te amo... porque nada de esto sería posible...

...Sin ti"...

FIN...

* * *

¡¡¡Terminé!!!... los review me hicieron llorar ;( muchas gracias... bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia... hasta pronto... PokemonMaster Toes.


End file.
